Return to Moonacre 2: Runaways
by elking7541
Summary: Just as Robin and Maria begin their courtship, a neighboring enemy reeks havoc on the region, causing all to flee the area. As future rulers and heirs, the pair must learn to work together and fight their differences to ensure the safety of those they care about most. You'll have to read the story to find out what happens next! Disclaimer: I do not own Moonacre or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Return to Moonacre 2: Runaways. I am so thankful for the abundance of love that I received in the last Moonacre story, and I hope you will all give this one just as much love and support! So, let's dive right in! Here's chapter 1 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

Loveday rushed to her brother's side as she saw the sun begin to set out of the foyer window. She could hear the wall clock ticking as her heels tapped on the gray tile floor.

"Robin your tie is a complete mess. Here, let me do it," Loveday said in an annoyed tone.

"I have worn scarves and feathers my whole life, excuse me for not knowing how to tie a tie properly," Robin sarcastically mumbled as he fumbled with the piece of fabric around his neck. Loveday was becoming impatient. She hated to be late for things, no matter that this was about her brother, not about her.

"Maria will skin you alive if you are not at the manor on time."

"If my being late all the time was a large problem for her, she would have expressed it profoundly when she said yes to my courtship proposal." Loveday stepped back from her brother and admired her masterpiece.

"Go on, brother. I will be there shortly," she responded. Robin kissed his sister's cheek before disappearing into the hallway. This day had been a long time coming. She had known these two young people would end up together at some point in their lives. Although, this was just the beginning. Neither one would be fit to rule over the regions until they gained more experience. A simple 'first date' would suffice, for now.

* * *

 **MARIA'S POV**

If I had to pick a favorite thing about my bed chamber, it would be the view out of my window. I was sprawled out in my favorite blue velvet chair with a book and a few biscuits when the sunset began to paint streaks of tangerine and hot pink across the sky. It was then that I heard the stomping of heavy footsteps up my stairwell. I whisked myself over to my clock, looking at the time, and only then did I know who would be bursting through my door seconds later.

"I came to check your dressing progress, but I see you have yet to even start!" Tessa exclaimed as she let herself into my bed chamber. Her arms were full of an array of different gowns and shoes for me to try.

"You seem so surprised that I'm not dressed, yet you bring in all of these gowns, like you knew that I would not be dressed yet," I laughed. Tessa rolled her eyes and spread out the dresses on my bed. I had met Tessa not long after the reviving of Moonacre. She lived in the village, but came to the manor often to assist Loveday in her dressmaking. I had not really had any true friends before, even when I lived in London, but Tessa and I connected very quickly. We were very much alike. She was fierce, and loyal to her friends and family. She came from a large family with 6 other brothers and sisters. The money she made from customers, as well as Loveday, helped to pay for her family's expenses. She may seem completely average to most, but there was something very unique about her that no one could ever understand.

"I like the blue one best, but this rose colored one would compliment your skin tone. Ahhh I can't decide!" Tessa's light chestnut hair slowly faded into a dark black. Yes, Tessa's hair color could change with her mood. When she was frustrated, it would turn into an auburn shade. When she was frustrated or angry, it would transform into a dark raven. She never had an explanation for it, nor could she control it. It had just always been a part of her.

"Now, now. No reason to frustrate yourself over choosing a dress. Robin will surely like anything that I have on," I replied.

"Maria, this is not just any gown. You must look your absolute best for your first official outing with Robin! I will settle for no less than perfection," she replied. In the end, Tessa ended up choosing the blue gown with some silver slippers. She had an eye for good fashion; I admire her for that.

"So, I scolded my brother for not being dressed in time, but I see now that my dear Maria is the one who needs scolding," Loveday chuckled as she entered the room. She placed a tender hand on Tessa's shoulder as they admired my final look.

"May I be deemed presentable now, ladies?" I said as I got up from my vanity. The two girls nodded and followed behind me as I went down to the main foyer. As I stepped down the last step, I caught sight of Robin. He was dressed in all black (of course), and surprisingly, was not wearing his signature bowler hat. My heart fluttered as he snagged my gaze and shot me a smile. His eyes trailed me from head to toe, processing my presence before him.

"There is my niece. I am shocked Maria you are never late for something so special," Uncle Benjamin said.

"Maria! My goodness there you are! You're late!" Ms. Heliotrope flung open the double doors from the study and mumbled as she came down the hallway to where we were gathered.

"That has already been established I'd say," Uncle said as he rolled his eyes at the woman.

"I suppose I got lost in the sunset out my window. Please excuse my tardiness." Tessa giggled in the corner at my attempt to be proper. Even Robin snickered slightly as I spoke. It was the only way to please Ms. Heliotrope.

"Shall we milady?" Robin said as he held out his arm for me. We climbed into the awaiting carriage and scurried away as our families waved goodbye.

"A carriage is very much unlike you, Robin. Where are we going," I asked as I admired the luxurious seats in the carriage.

"I figured you might say something like that. Driver! Pull over in one mile if you please." Some time later we came to a halt. Robin pushed open the door and held out his hand for me to follow. "Come on, Merryweather." As my feet touched the ground I saw Robin hop over a wooden fence and mount a large white horse. "I do hope you will not be afraid to muddy your skirts."

"On the contrary, De Noir, muddying my skirts is my favorite part of the day."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This story hasn't been out for long and I'm already receiving such positive feedback! Thank you all very much for that. Shoutout to Anonymous46322 for winning the character of Tessa! Thank you so much for your love and support!**

 **I've had several questions about how often I publish chapters. I'm super busy, so, please, bear with me. I release updates and I take questions on my instagram page, so go follow at fanfiction_elking7541 for more information on releases, sneak peeks, and character contests! Alright, lets get on with the story. Here's chapter 2! I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

 **MARIA'S POV**

Robin's smile was continuous as the horse galloped through the emerald colored fields. _He must have something special planned,_ I thought to myself. I held on to his waist tightly, maintaining my posture so that I would not fall from the horse. Robin slowed the horse to a slight trot before stopping in front of an ivy covered treescape. He leaped off of the saddle and held out his hand for me to follow suit.

"What in the world are we doing here? There's nothing in sight but trees and ivy," I asked as I pulled off a few stray sticks from the bottom of my dress. Robin refused to answer. After tying the horse to a nearby tree, and giving him some water, he gently took my hand and had me follow him into the trees.

"I told you your skirts would get muddy, princess," he snickered.

"Indeed, you warned me, but I do not seem bothered by it now do I, bird boy?" I replied.

"Alright, time to shut your eyes, you musn't peek. Not even the slightest," Robin said as he turned to face me. I did as he requested and allowed him to lead me forward. It was then that I heard loud, rushing water. _We must be near some type of stream, a river maybe?_ "Alright, open your eyes." I was right about the rushing water, but instead of a simple river or stream, I was surrounded by a large lake, with a waterfall gushing down the side of a hill. The view was mesmerizing, and there, by the water's edge, was a perfectly set picnic, complete with my favorite chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh, Robin! How spectacular! How one earth did you find this place?" I asked as I took off my slippers and walked closer to the lake.

"I stumbled upon it one day while checking a few game traps. Marmaduke aided in setting up the picnic. Come and sit," he said as sat down on the blanket and patted the ground beside him. We sat in silence as we enjoyed Marmaduke's feast. As my stomach became full, I also became nervous. Why this boy sends so many shivers throughout my entire being, I will never understand. I had never been on any sort of 'date' before, not even in London. No young men were ever interested in courting me. _What does one discuss with a former enemy, male, date...person,_ my mind mumbled.

"I know so very little of you, Robin," I spoke as I swallowed a piece of strawberry.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

"Well, there is not much to tell, to be honest. Loveday practically raised me from the time I was an infant. My mother died not long after I was born. My father did not want much to do with me after that because I resembled her too closely. After Loveday was banished from the clan, I had a caretaker or two, but no one who lasted very long in the position. When I was old enough my father took me under his wing and began to train me as the future heir of the De Noir clan. Ever since then, I guess you could say I have been spending my time hunting you down," he said. I could see the sorrow in his eyes as he spoke of his mother. I, too, never knew much of my own mother. My father never wanted to speak of her, and when he did speak of her, it was mostly due to the alcohol racing through his veins.

"Are you pleased to one day be the head of the clan?" I inquired. He looked down at the ground and twittled with his fingers.

"It's a big responsibility, as it will be for you since you are the heiress for Moonacre manor and its surroundings," he replied. I reached over and touched his hand, caressing the top with my single thumb.

"We shall learn our places together," I said. We talked for another hour or so, learning all the things we wished to know about one another. I learned that his favorite color is green, despite the fact that he wears red and black most of the time. He told me he will only sleep soundly if the window is cracked open slightly, and that he despises the taste of tea. I told him bits and pieces about my family and my life back in London, how no boy was ever interested in me, and how much I missed the sound of carriages rolling on the cobblestone outside my bedchamber window. I now could see Robin in an entirely different perspective. He was a real human being, not an enemy, not the heir of the rival clan, he was just...Robin.

When we finished our talking and viewing of the waterfall, we decided to head back to the manor and clean ourselves up before dinner. As we walked through the woods, I smiled as I glanced down at my muddy skirts. Ms. Heliotrope would throw a tantrum when I arrived home, scolding me on my disheveled appearance. I was too distracted by my dress to realize that there was a hidden tree stump in front of me, covered by moss and leaves. My feet became twisted, and I then fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, princess?" Robin asked as he attempted to help me gain my composure.

"You know, I think there was a tree stump there," I said with a small giggle. I tried my best to stand, but to no avail. My ankle was cut, and bleeding, and possibly sprained or fractured.

"Well, it seems I shall have to carry you the rest of the way," Robin scooped me up in his arms, as though I weighed nothing. I had forgotten how strong he was. It must have been his years and years of training. I snuggled my head into his chest and took a deep breath, inhaling his strong scent of pine and fresh grass. He hoisted me onto his horse and continued to hold me in front of him as we rode back to Moonacre. Sure enough, Ms. Heliotrope was already waiting for us at the door. Her words were received as a blur in my mind. I was too happy to listen to her lecture. Robin carried me inside the house and set me down on a small couch in the piano room. As Loveday tended to my wound, Robin and my uncle serenaded us with a few pieces on the piano.

"How was the date?!" Loveday whispered to me with urgency in her voice.

"It was wonderful until my little accident," I replied. Loveday chuckled and turned to look at her husband.

"I think our dear niece shall survive," she announced to the room as she finished bandaging the cut. "Lots of rest tonight, Maria."

"Come, darling. Let's go check on our dinner," Uncle Benjamin said as he held out his arm for his wife. Robin sauntered over to the couch and crouched down beside me.

"You are one tough little princess aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so. Think you can handle it?" I replied. He smiled and gently kissed my hand.

"I think I shall be just fine."

* * *

 **Okay are they not the cutest, or what? I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Remember to follow my instagram page fanfiction_elking7541 for character contests and sneak peeks! Also, please feel free to review and follow/favorite! :)**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Anonymous46322: Thank you so much for your sweet review and following and favoriting as well! I've enjoyed getting to talk with you! :)**

 **Immergladsss: Oh my goodnessss that means so much to me! Your Moonacre tale is one of my absolute favorites! :) Thank you so much for following the story! I really appreciate it!**

 **JLoveyslas: Thank you so much for following and favoriting the story! So glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Another long awaited chapter is finally here. I had some major things happen in these past few months, so, emotionally, I am trying to pick myself up and get back into writing again. Anyway, without further delay, here is chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

 **ALSO: For those looking for my Instagram page...MY NAME HAS CHANGED! I now have a Wattpad account as well, which I am using to work on a revamped version of a story I once wrote on here. MY NEW INSTAGRAM ACCOUNT NAME is stories_elking7541 so go follow that if you haven't!**

* * *

Dinner went as quickly as it had arrived. Robin and I exchanged endearing glances across the table, unnoticed by many at the table excluding Loveday. She seemed to have some great interest in our newfound courtship. Yes, Robin and I had become incredibly close after the darkness covering Moonacre had been defeated, but we both decided we wanted to start over. We wanted a clean slate, with no pressure from our pasts. We loved each other, we knew that, but we wanted our love to grow naturally. After the men had finished their evening drinks, and the women had exchanged in their gossip, it was time to bid everyone goodnight.

"Robin, would you be a dear and help Maria up to her bedchamber? I have to help Marmaduke with some cleaning before we retire," Loveday requested of her brother. Robin smiled at me and nodded his head in agreement. My uncle did not quite seem thrilled at the idea of Robin coming up to my room, but he was not going to protest his wife's decision. Robin intertwined his arm to brace my back while I threw one of my own over his shoulders. I had made it down the hall and up one flight of stairs before feeling an intense pain in my wounded ankle.

"Don't worry, princess. I shall come to your rescue, like always," Robin teased.

"Like always?! I beg your pardon Mr. De Noir, but mind you I was the one who escaped from your clutches on my own some time back. I am perfectly capable of handling myself," I said as he scooped me into his arms.

"Ah yes, but when your ankle is in pain you require my assistance."

"I am grateful for your assistance, no matter how stubborn I am when it comes to my independent nature," I replied. Robin kicked open my tiny door with his foot, and I realized he was about to put me down. Before he was able to do so, I made sure to capture a mental picture of this moment, of the way he held me close to his chest, and the way he smelled of deep pine, or how his raven curls hung so carelessly around his eyes. I wanted to remember times such as this. He placed me gently on the bed and lifted my legs so that I was laying down properly.

"Is there anything else you need before I bid you goodnight?" he asked.

"You have been a true gentlemen and I thank you for your kindness today, bird boy." We simultaneously laughed at the way we would joke with each other. He leaned down and placed a single kiss on the top of my head before wishing me goodnight, and disappearing through my door. Loveday entered moments later to assist me in changing out of my day dress. As I lay on my bed I could hear the echos of her giggles as she observed the mud and stains that I had created on the skirts of my dress.

"I knew Ms. Heliotrope would throw a fit over my muddy skirts," I said to Loveday as she arranged my pieces of clothing on my dresser.

"Oh my darling you are so much like me at your age," she replied.

"What ever do you mean? Did you muddy your skirts and receive lectures from your governess?"

"Something like that. When your Uncle Benjamin and I first met, we spent much of our time exploring the forest. We would ride our horses for hours until our feet were swollen and tired. We would talk for hours until our voices had no air left to speak. I ruined at least two dresses a month because of that man. And you know what, my darling? I could have cared less. I wouldn't have traded any of those moments. That's part of the reason I learned to sew as well, I could fix the ones I ruined or create new ones," she explained.

I couldn't help but smile as Loveday recounted the earlier days that she and my uncle spent together. To be that young and in love must have been an adventure. Of course I am referring to the times before they realized they were naturally born enemies. I wanted that type of love. I wanted to love someone so much that I would risk everything I possessed just to be with them. As I previously said, Robin and I had already admitted that we loved each other, but that love was not filled with passion, yet. Would it ever be? It was too soon to tell. We needed time to explore one another and understand each other on a deeper level before any major commitment was made. It would take time, but Robin was worth it.

* * *

The next morning I came to find everyone already seated at the table for breakfast, except for my uncle.

"Ah, Maria! How are you feeling this morning, dear?" Ms. Heliotrope questioned as I hobbled into the dining room.

"Still in a bit of pain, but nothing I cannot handle. Thank you for your concern. Will uncle not be joining us?" I asked as I eyed his empty chair at the head of the table.

"Your uncle got up quite early this morning to handle some business in town. It seems there were some issues that required his immediate attention," Loveday explained.

"Surely nothing of any bad nature?" I added.

"I would like to think not. He was very vague with me when I saw him departing this morning. I'm sure he will explain himself upon his return," Loveday said.

I did not realize how hungry I was until Digweed sat a bowl of eggs and porridge in front of me. I must have devoured all of the food within minutes, most probably not in a lady-like fashion, but I did not care. I spent my morning with Ms. Heliotrope where I studied a bit of my french and practiced a few new pieces on the piano. By the time lunch was served Uncle Benjamin had still not returned. I began to worry if the situation in which he had gone to resolve was more bothersome than we had originally believed. Moonacre had just been relieved of any type of danger just recently, surely there was no more to be had; for now, at least.

"Loveday, has uncle still not returned?" I asked Loveday as she entered the parlor.

"Not yet, my darling. I am hopeful that he will be back soon. He has been gone for quite some time," she replied as she sat down in a chair by the fireplace. I took a deep breath and continued the piece of embroidery laying on my lap. I could feel the tension from the other women in the room. Something was wrong, everyone knew it, but no one wanted to say it out loud. I so desperately wanted to lighten the mood to avoid this type of awkwardness.

"Loveday, why don't we talk about plans for your birthday celebration. It is only a few weeks away and you have not mentioned anything that you would like to do!" I said to her. Her eyes immediately lit up a the thought of a party. Loveday deeply loved to immerse herself in any type of party planning or organizing. In the event that anything was awry, this might be a good distraction for her.

"You are quite right. I have not thought much about it if I am being honest. It has been some time since we have had a celebration around here. How about we plan a gathering at the De Noir castle for a fortnight? Perhaps a small dance to accompany a dinner?" she added.

"I think that sounds lovely. I think it would do us all some good to relax and have some enjoyment for a night," I replied.

"Your ankle better be in a good state otherwise you shall not be dancing at all," Loveday said as she examined the bandage.

"Oh, Loveday, you know I never miss an opportunity to dance. Plus, I would love to see Robin on the dance floor. He and the idea of dancing have an interesting dynamic," i said. All of a sudden the front doors to the manor swung open, and in entered my uncle. Out of breath, he entered the parlor.

"It seems that we have a problem..." he said.

* * *

 **Yeesh. Another problem? Why can't these characters ever catch a break? Oh..wait...that's because of me. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! Before I turn it over to the shoutouts, I want to address something.**

 **I realize that in my past story, Return to Moonacre, Robin and Maria had already confessed their love for each other and grown very close, but, they still had many obstacles to face and issues that needed attention. It's as if they are starting over a bit in this sequel. The two of them will be learning a deeper side to one another and, now that they are more mature, will be taking their relationship a bit more seriously. So, now that that is explained...lets head over to the shoutouts!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **DaughterofLoki: Oh no! I am so sorry your aunt's dog had other plans for your ideas! I will always listen to any ideas that my readers have, so feel free to send any my way! Thank you so much for your continued support! :)**

 **WhenPigsFly2018: TESSA BE COMIN BABE TRUST ME ;D**

 **Immergladsss: Theorize all you want my dear reader! I love it when you all try to make guesses on what is going to happen next ;) It is definitely titled "Runaways" for a reason! Keep reading to find out! Thank you for your kind review! :)**

 **DCcolaxxx: (Not sure why it wouldn't let me type the dots in between your username?) You are so kind! Your review made my day and I appreciate your sweet words! I'm so glad you feel that way about their love confession in the last story. I specifically did not want to rush that moment so I am so glad that it came off in the correct way. There will be lots of Robin and Maria scenes in this story so stay tuned! Thank you so much for your support and encouragement! :)**

 **Mimulus22: I appreciate your realization that it can be hard to write when you have a life, too! There has been so much going on in these past few months that writing has just taken a back burner in comparison. I am so happy to be back, though! Thank you so much for your support! :)**

 **Joha6486: Thank you so much for favoriting this story! I really appreciate your support! :)**

 **MortumIsoptera: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! It means so much to me! :)**

 **NonaV: Thank you for favoriting this story! I am so glad you are enjoying it so far! :)**

 **1Princesshea: Thank you very much for following and favoriting this story! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Rosegirlz: Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story! I'm so glad you are enjoying it! :)**

 **Fischgrl: Thank you so much for following this story! It means a lot to me! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Remember to go follow my instagram page (stories_elking7541) for more updates and contests! :)**

 **Until next time my dears!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I want to apologize for my long, quiet absence. I have been dealing with a death in our family and a few other personal issues that have kept me from finding any inspiration to write. I shall keep you waiting no longer! Enjoy chapter 4 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

 **PS...don't forget to follow my instagram page for updates, contests, and questions! Go follow at stories_elking7541**

* * *

Uncle Benjamin was in an entirely frazzled state as he attempted to catch his breath. His devoted wife served him a cup of tea, longing to cure whatever may ail him. Ms. Heliotrope sat just across from uncle, her tea cup clattering against its saucer in anxiousness. We all wanted to know the reasons behind his sudden outburst, but it would do no good to rush him into speaking while he was tired. Loveday placed a red velvet cushion on the ground in front of Uncle Benjamin, gingerly taking her place on the floor and spreading her dress out in a circle formation so it would not become entangled around her. The two women glanced at me. I could see that this was a sign that I should speak first, neither wanting to be the first to ask questions.

"Uncle, when you are ready, we would very much wish to know what happened on your outing this morning," I said with a soft tone. He took a deep breath and placed his tea on the wooden side table next to the chair. He searched for his words, contemplating the best place to begin his story.

"I received a notice in the morning post. There were some villagers requesting my presence immediately. When I arrived, there were a pair of homes that had been burned in the dead of night. One family was away at the time. Their lives were intact of course, but their belongings are nonexistent. The other home involved injured an elderly gentlemen. It took him some time to get out of the house due to his age, so he unfortunately sustained a few injuries," he explained.

"Who on earth would do such a terrible thing? The villagers have always been kind and caring of one another!" Loveday protested. She placed her hand on my uncle's knee, motioning for him to go on with the story.

"There is a neighboring clan some hundred miles to the west. They call themselves the Ember Clan. They are mostly comprised of pillagers who burn down homes after removing valuables and leaving the embers behind. No one saw the thieves due to the thick darkness of the night. Somehow they were able to be undetected," he continued.

"Are they a threat to the rest of the residents?" I questioned.

"If they continue to come back repeating the same methods, then I'm afraid so, my dear. Why they would be interested in an isolated areas such as Moonacre, I am clueless. We need to be watchful of who we come in contact with and what we do. We must trust no stranger and be wary of all surroundings," he added. The parlor was filled with silence, all of us attempting to process the information that we just heard. The only threat Moonacre had ever known was the darkness that covered the lands, but after it was vanished, everything became peaceful. "I wish I could stay and catch my breath for a bit longer, but I must alert the De Noir's at once. We need to be prepared. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I'll be on my way."

"Do be careful, Benjamin," Loveday insisted. He placed a small kiss on his wife's head before picking up his hat and exiting the room. I felt some tension release upon his leave. It seems we were left with confusion and worry in replace.

"Now, now. We musn't fret over these things. Perhaps this will all sort itself out into nothing. Come, Maria, why don't we take a stroll around the grounds," Ms. Heliotrope suggested. Loveday and I were were in complete and utter confusion. Usually it was Ms. Heliotrope panicking over the tiniest things, yet here she sits, in calmness and steadiness, consoling our worrisome fears. Loveday shrugged. We would not question her sudden attitude change.

I joined Ms. Heliotrope for a stroll as she had asked. The air was warm and crisp with only a few stray clouds in sight. As intensely as I tried to focus on the beautiful day in front of me, my mind simply continued to wander to our current situation. We were not in any real danger were we? What about the De Noir's? Are they in danger? No, surely not. They have a larger force of security than we do.

"Maria you seem distracted, dear." Ms. Heliotrope forced me from my day dream and brought me back to our walk.

"I'm sorry. I just cannot stop thinking about all that Uncle Benjamin had told us. I fear for our safety and the safety of the village," I replied.

"It is quite concerning, but there is nothing in the present that we can do about it until we gain more information. Your uncle and the De Noir's will handle it all I'm sure. We must try to remain as we are and do as we are told. If something needs to be done, the appropriate actions will be taken. Do you understand that, Maria?" she said.

"Yes mam. I suppose you have a point," I responded.

"Plus we have more exciting things to think about. We should get started in planning Loveday's celebration. Perhaps you could speak to Robin about hosting the event at the De Noir's castle? I'm sure they would agree," she suggested.

"I shall speak to Robin at the earliest opportunity. I have not heard from him today."

"Well if I am not mistaken, that looks to be him coming over the hillside now," she said. I turned my gaze towards the edge of the forest, and sure enough, there was Robin racing down the hill to meet me. I felt a smile creep across my lips, but my stubborn self would not let it form completely to be noticed by others. I turned to Ms. Heliotrope, my eyes pleading with her to let me spend some time with him this afternoon.

"Go on, we shall resume our conversations this evening," she said. I gathered my skirts and met Robin in the field. He spotted Ms. Heliotrope, now some distance from us. He gave a slight bow and tilt of his hat, and held out his arm for me to take. We gracefully walked along the edge of the forest until we could no longer be seen, then racing one another to the Moon Princess' hideaway. Upon entering, he pulled me close to him, stealing the breath out of my lungs. He leaned closer to me, but instead pulled my hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on the top of it.

"You're such a tease Robin De Noir," I said to him as I sat in a chair near the entrance of the hideaway. "I am under the assumption you heard the news from my uncle this morning." Robin sat himself down in a chair across from me and spread his legs out for comfort.

"Yes, we were informed. Your uncle is with my father now discussing some details. It's quite awful," he replied.

"It is, indeed. I cannot imagine losing my home and all of my belongings in such a way. I just have so many questions and very little answers," I added.

"I believe everyone feels that way at the moment. No one really knows why or how any of this happened, only the facts that it did indeed happen." Robin noticed the worried look in my eyes. It was as if he could sense my emotions without even asking me. He got up out of the chair and knelt down in front of me, taking my folded hands in his and smiling into my eyes.

"You needn't worry, princess. I will protect you."

* * *

 **So, it seems Moonacre has had some unexpected and unwelcome visitors! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R and R and follow/favorite!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much for your kind words about my last story! I do hope this one lives up to its legacy! :)**

 **Donutbird: Your review seriously made my dayyyy! It is lovely readers like you that inspire me to keep writing! Thank you so much for your continued support of me! :)**

 **WhenPigsFly2018: Hmmm I wonder why on earth Tessa would mean so much to you?! I'm completely clueless...if I had a shrug emoji I'd use it right about now haha! :)**

 **Well that looks like all for today everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Monday my lovely readers! I hope you are all having a wonderful day or evening wherever you may. This chapter will not have as much going on, it's more of a filler to prepare you for the NEXT chapter, which will contain something big! It will change the course of the story, but, for now, I hope you all enjoy chapter 5 and I shall see you at the bottom of the page!**

* * *

'I will protect you' he says...but who will protect the people? Who will stand by them and stand up against this cruel injustice? I mean not to sound ungrateful for the shield of protection that is my bird boy, but how can I not be concerned about those who have no such protection? Robin and I sat in peace for some time, the only sound coming from his snoring as he napped in the chair across from me. It was muffled, his signature bowler hat sitting on his face to cover his eyes from the rays of light. I studied a few books that were kept in the Moon Princess' trunks to pass the time, admiring the beauty of the illustrations on each page. The sun was beginning to fall, meaning we must begin our return to the manor.

"Robin. Robin, wake up," I said as I knelt down on the floor in front of him and gently shook his knee. As calm as I was, he still woke up startled, practically falling out of the chair and sending his hat flying across the room.

"I can wake you up as calmly and quietly as possible, yet you still act completely startled when you open your eyes," I told him.

"I'm not usually a heavy sleeper, princess. I suppose I just got too comfortable in our little hideaway. I see the sun is getting ready to go down. Shall we be on our way?" he responded. He kissed the top of my head and stood up from the chair to take a big stretch. He retrieved his hat from the other side of the room and reached out a hand to help me off of the floor. We made our way through the forest, probably a mile away from the manor by this point.

"Robin, I want to make a small stop before we return home," I said.

"A small stop? Where might that be?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I want to stop in the village and see the houses that were burned. I want to see what type of damage has been done," I explained. I could practically hear the gears turning in his head, and I knew him well enough to realize that he was fighting with himself. Would he do as I asked, or try to keep me from danger and take me back to the manor instead? "Please, Robin? I need to know what happened to these people."

"And if I say no?"

"Easy. I shall kick you in the shin and run as fast as I can whilst you are weeping in pain," I chuckled.

"Now, now...there is no need to be petty, princess. Your kick doesn't hurt that much anyway. I could easily catch up with you," he replied.

"Says the boy who was throbbing in pain when I kicked him in the dungeon," I replied with a bit of sass.

"You caught me off guard, that's all. I just wanted to give you some satisfaction in kicking me, so I pretended to be in pain."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, bird boy. Now stop chattering and take me to the village," I said. With an exasperated sigh he gave in to my request and lead me towards the direction of the village. The playful and flirtatious tone that was once in the air was now consumed by a cloud of fear and darkness once we reached the edge of the village. The villagers sported looks of grief and frustration as they pounced through the square. Robin and I continued on our way until we reached the site of the attack. There were smoke marks on the sides of the houses that surrounded the two that were burned. The ruins were worse than my uncle had described, or perhaps my mind had created an image not as frightful as what was in front of me now.

"This is utterly tragic," I mumbled to Robin as I knelt to the ground and observed the combination of debris and black soil. "I can't imagine what would happen if anyone else were to suffer through this. My uncle mentioned an elderly gentlemen that was injured. Where is he now?"

"He's in the care of a nurse. I hear his injuries left him with a large amount of fatigue and pain." I stood up to meet Tessa's eyes. She looped her arm into mine, and we stared at the consequences of some horrific actions. Tessa's hair began to develop some blonde highlights, a symbol of her sadness and sympathy for what had happened here.

"I feel awful knowing how we are all safe and warm and comfortable in the manor, while the villagers are wary of their every move and every stranger," I expressed. I leaned my head on Tessa's shoulder, struggling to find a solution, or a simple act of kindness that may lift the spirits of those around me. "What do you two think of inviting the villagers to Loveday's celebration gathering? They would be fed and given a warm welcome upon arrival. It might take away their worries for some time," I said. Robin and Tessa looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders and agreeing with my proposition. Loveday had absolutely no hesitation in saying 'yes' when I presented her with the idea that evening.

"I think that would be a wonderful way to give back to the people. I think we could all use a bit of fun. Shall we get planning?" Loveday said as we sat in front of the fireplace and talked.

"Perhaps we should discuss more details in the morning. I am dreadfully exhausted and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open," I replied. Loveday gently kissed my head as she wished me goodnight. I made my way up to my bed chamber with plans for the party orbiting my brain. I would surely make this the most delightful party of the year. I smiled as I realized that Marmaduke had lit all of the candles in my room, making the air warm and comforting.

"I wondered when you would finally come up." I was startled by that familiar voice coming from the corner of my room.

"Robin! You frightened me! I didn't know you would be in here. I thought you went home. Why are you still here?" Robin rose from the rocking chair he was sitting in and walked towards me.

"I couldn't leave knowing you had forgotten something," he said as he came closer to me. My eyebrows furrowed, confused at what his riddled language. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I was known for remaining composed during particularly emotional events, but in this moment, I could feel my insides becoming sporadic. I melted into his embrace and leaned further into him.

"What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"You're generosity. The way you are so caring and kind to those around you amazes me. It is one of the many things I admire about you," he said as he sat on the edge of my bed. I planted myself next to him and took his hand in mine.

"As much as I would like to stay here forever, you really must be getting home. Loveday would have a fit if she knew you were here right now," I said. I bid Robin goodnight and watched him disappear into the secret door by my fireplace. I could now sleep with complete contentment. I was floating.

* * *

 **A bit of a softer chapter for you all, but you will want to stick around for the next chapter! Something big is going down at Loveday's celebration, but is it something good...or something evil? I guess you will have to stay tuned to find out! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave reviews, follow/favorite, and go follow me on instagram at stories_elking7541 for more updates!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **WhenPigsFly2018: GUESS WHO IS BACCCKKKKK...with her magic hair :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so very much for your patience! It is indeed lovely to be back! :)**

 **Ponygirl7: You are so kind to keep me in your prayers. I truly appreciate that more than you know! Your review warmed my heart! I am slowly healing and it only helps me more when I receive lovely words of encouragement from you all. Never be afraid to be analytical! I throw some twists and turns in that some may not expect ;) Thank you so much once again!**

 **Donutbird: As always you are so kind! Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

 **Lilianna (Guest): Thank you so much for all of your reviews so far! Keep asking those types of questions! I love when you all try to guess at what is happening beneath the words! :)**

 **Badhorse86: Thank you so much for following and favoriting my story! I am so glad to know you are enjoying it so far :)**

 **That looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good lovelies! So I just checked on my original Return to Moonacre story traffic graph...and we've reached over 67,000 and are on our way to 68,000 views! That is crazy amazing and I couldn't have even imagined it would be so popular! I wanted to say thank you to ALL of you who have supported and inspired me!**

 **Also, I will be making a detailed description of Maria's dress in this chapter, but so you can have an exact visual, the dress was based on the 2015 Paolo Sebastian Swan Lake Wedding dress...imagine the entire gown in silver instead of white!**

 **Since I recently posted chapter 5 I only had one review to make a shoutout to, so thank you Donutbird for your kind compliments! I live for writing Robin and Maria fluff haha!**

 **Now, down to business. This next chapter has a lot going on with some MAJOR events that will change the course of this story, so bear with me as we go through this together.**

 **Don't forget to follow me on instagram at stories_elking7541 as well!**

 **Without further delay, here is chapter 6 of Runaways!**

* * *

It was a Wednesday afternoon when the clouds came. While the Moonacre soil was grateful for the rain, it was putting a slight damper on Loveday's party planning. She so desperately wanted to have an outdoor event at the De Noir castle, but the weather would simply not allow it if the rain continued. Ms. Heliotrope and I finally persuaded her that an indoor party would be just as spectacular.

"We can light all of the chandeliers and place candles on various ledges in the room. We'll hang flowered garland anywhere that it can be placed. The tables will all have crisp, white cloths with red rose center pieces, with the ability to be moved away for dancing purposes. We can discuss music selections and food selections at a later time," I said as I read my notes off of a sheet of paper. Loveday handed an unfinished dress to Tessa, who had made herself comfortable sprawled out in the floor.

"I just cannot envision it," Loveday replied as she circled the room. She traced her fingers along the dusty piano keys, eventually re-joining our circle of chairs.

"You must trust me, Loveday. We will do our best to make it look as elegant and beautiful as possible," I said.

"I know you will do your best, darling. That ballroom has not been used for years, so I'm sure it could use a bit of care. I appreciate all you ladies are doing."

"What about me? I'm helping too!" Robin protested as he waltzed into the room. Loveday rolled her eyes and playfully hit him on the shoulder as he walked up to her.

"Hah! My little brother...carrying pretty red roses into the ballroom...getting dressed up in his finest attire...and being _polite?_ I'll believe it when I see it," Loveday chuckled. I sealed my lips to prevent my laughter from escaping. Robin could see my struggle and decided to have a bit of fun.

"I'll have you ladies know that I will be the most gentlemanly, polite, and sophisticated young man in the room. All of the young ladies will be asking me for a dance, I'm sure." He never took his eyes off of me as he spoke. He was toying with me to get under my skin.

"And I shall make Maria the most beautiful dress. She will be the envy of all the young ladies and the desire of every man in the room. You should watch your back brother, before your courtship becomes short-lived," Loveday cut in. Robin's fists began to clench as he thought about any man other than him giving me the slightest bit of attention.

"It seems I shall have to keep you close to me through the night, princess," he joked.

"You would do well to listen to Loveday, Robin. I hear that red heads are considered quite attractive these days," I added. Robin's face morphed into a bright red tomato. Whether this was from embarrassment, jealousy, or affection, I knew not. "Oh, Robin, as if you would be stupid enough to think there would be competition. I accepted this courtship did I not?" It was then that I noticed Tessa's hair transforming into a completely blonde silhouette, representing her inner happiness at that moment.

"Tessa, you know that means you're next to find a young gentlemen," I said to her as Robin took a seat on the floor next to my feet.

"Do not joke about such things, Maria. No one could possibly handle my stubborn personality and randomly changing hair color." I didn't bother to argue with her. I knew it would be of no use. She said it herself...she's stubborn.

"Now, now. Let us not pester Tessa while she has dress work to finish. Speaking of, Robin I need you to give me your best tails to that I may mend them and freshen them up a bit. It may need a bit of alteration as well depending on how they fit you. Oh, and Maria, I need to speak with you in private about a dress design for you," Loveday said.

"I will get them to you. I haven't worn them in quite some time so they surely will need some adjustments. Wait...why the secretive attitude towards Maria's dress?" Robin asked. I glanced at Loveday, who instantly smiled at the idea of this dress.

"I simply want your jaw to drop when you see her for the first time, baby brother. It is going to be my best work yet."

* * *

I arrived at the De Noir castle several hours before the party was to begin. I wanted to ensure that all decorations and place settings were done exactly to my specifications. I had not seen Loveday nor Robin since my arrival. Tessa passed through a few times to check on me, but only stayed for a few moments. The servants were bustling around the ballroom at incredibly fast paces. This was my first time seeing this immaculate room, since it had always been closed during my visits to the castle. From what Loveday had told me, it was one of her mother's favorites rooms of the castle, but when she passed away, they closed its doors and no one ever dared to enter.

The core buildings of the castle consisted of dark types of wood and an array of black and brown accessories and furnishings. This ballroom was entirely different in decor. It represented a more soft, feminine touch. The columns lining the left and right sides of the room were embellished with gold accents, highly reflected by the light of the two brass chandeliers that hung from the ceiling. It was satisfying to me to see the floors buffed and polished. They were gold as well, but once the layer of dirt and grime was removed, small mosaic tiles were revealed throughout.

"The light from the chandeliers will not be enough as the light of day begins to fade. We need to place candles anywhere that will be inconspicuous," I told one of servants who was lighting the candles on the chandelier. He climbed down the ladder to hear my words more readily.

"Of course, mam. I will have one of the ladies fetch more candles from our supply." He handed off the candle in his hand to another man and instructed him to continue lighting the chandeliers, then, he disappeared through the corridors. The clapping of Loveday's shoes on the floor behind me could not be mistaken.

"Oh, Maria. I've never seen this place look more beautiful. You're bringing our mother's light back into this dreary castle," she said as she came in with her hands over her mouth in awe. She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close to her chest. I could not mistake the tears that were swelling up in her eyes.

"It shall be even more beautiful once the tables, center pieces, and place settings are arranged. They are going to add more candles for extra light, as well."

"It's more than I could have hoped for," she replied. "Enough of this business, though. We need to start getting ready for our guests to arrive. Which means you must hand your duties off to my lady-in-waiting and come with me to start your dressing." With a slight bit of hesitation, I gave my check list to the woman who entered behind Loveday. As if she were a child, she grabbed my hand and we sprinted down the hallway and up the grand staircase to her former bedchamber.

"Do you really consider this dress to be your best work, Loveday?" I asked her as I shut the door behind me.

"Your eyes will light up the moment you see it, my darling. I can promise you that. I simply wanted to make sure I gave myself some time to make any necessary adjustments if it were not to fit you correctly. You must close your eyes and turn around while I get it out of the wardrobe," she said. The childish excitement she had over a piece of clothing was quite humorous, but dressmaking was her pride and joy. I admired her ability to be so talented at such a thing, so I guess I could not necessarily justify my inner laughing. I shut my eyes and turned to face the door.

"I'm here! I have not missed the dress presentation have I?!" Tessa exclaimed as she burst through the door.

"You are just in time. Help me get it out of the wardrobe in one piece," she teased. Tessa scrambled to Loveday's side, and even though I was turned around, I could hear the rustling of a large skirt against her furniture. "Alright, Maria, you may turn around now."

I slowly turned my body towards the back of the room to face this masterpiece. It was a vision of beauty and elegance, yet fierce and mature to represent my growing age. It indeed made my jaw drop, and I would most definitely label it as Loveday's best work. The entire dress was sewn in silver. The bodice consisted of an illusion, shear neckline with scattered, sparkly embellishments covering my stomach and chest areas. The bottom was a full skirt made entirely out tulle and organza layers, with a large hidden slit beneath one of the layers. The back was placed low in the shape of a scoop, with the same shear and sparkled embellishments as the front. It was all tied together at the waist with a silver satin sash.

"I'm completely and utterly speechless, Loveday. It must be the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. How you managed to keep it a secret and create it in a such short span of time...baffles me!" I expressed.

"I'm so glad you love it! Tessa was of tremendous help and I do not think I could have completed it without her. Well enough chattering, shall we dress you to make sure it fits appropriately?" she asked. I nodded my head and let them go to work. I expected the dress to be heavier than it was. I felt comfortable, and dancing would be of no issue this evening.

"Robin is simply going to faint when he sees you in this," Tessa said as she began fixing my hair into a half-and-half style.

"I don't know about that, but I do hope he will be surprised," I replied. A little over an hour later, Loveday, Tessa, and I were ready for the celebration. As we finished some last minute touches on one another, a note was slid underneath the door. Tessa hiked up her skirts and ran to retrieve the note.

"It's for Maria! I wonder _who on earth_ it could be from!" she teased. A slight blush transcended upon my cheeks as I inspected Robin's handwriting on the front.

"Why don't we let Maria have some privacy. The guests are already beginning to arrive and we shall have to join Benjamin and the rest of the family," Loveday said. The two ladies escaped from the room as quickly as possible, leaving me behind to read my letter.

 _Moon Princess,_

 _Would you kindly do me the honor of meeting me on the east balcony  
approximately ten minutes after receiving this note.  
I wish to be the first of the evening to witness your beauty._

 _Yours always,  
Bird Boy_

Of course Robin would use such a name as his closing statement. I observed the wall clock to be five minutes after the delivering of the note. I checked myself one more time in Loveday's mirror and headed to the east wing of the castle. I knocked softly on the double doors leading out onto the balcony.

"Robin? Are you out there?" I asked as I leaned my ear up against the door for any sign of noise.

"I see you got my note. Let me see the beautiful princess behind that door," he said. I pushed open the doors and revealed myself to him. I stood there nervously, smoothing the front skirt of my dress.

"Your sister is an amazingly talented seamstress," I managed to say.

"That may be true, but the rest is all you," he replied. I walked over closer to him and he placed a small kiss on my forehead. "You look beautiful, princess, but I'm sure you already knew that," he said.

"I do not mind being reminded, bird boy. You look quite handsome in your tails, as well. Though I am not surprised that you managed to make your hat coincide with your outfit choice," I replied.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Are you ready to face the crowds and have some fun?" he asked.

"I am. It's about time Loveday have an evening to herself."

"What are you talking about? Every day is Loveday day," he joked. I laughed and followed him out into the hallway where we made our way downstairs and into the ballroom.

* * *

Loveday was beaming with happiness and joy when we arrived in the ballroom. She was constantly being greeted, embraced, and fawned upon as the guests arrived. Some were not able to attend her wedding, so Uncle Benjamin seemed certainly overwhelmed by so many new faces. Even Ms. Heliotrope and Digweed attended in their finest apparel, but they seemed to be spending most of their time planted next to the dessert table. I watched the door and noticed how many of the villagers had decided to attend. They seemed mesmerized by the atmosphere, and all of them were greeted warmly. It was nice to have everyone together for a change. Perhaps some worries would vanish after this celebration.

"Ah! Robin! Maria! How good of you to finally join us. The ballroom looks spectacular, Miss Merryweather. I was told that you were to thank for that," Coeur De Noir greeted us. I was almost too distracted admiring the decorations to notice his greeting.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. De Noir. And thank you. I had plenty of enjoyment out of the task," I said with a small curtsy.

"You look radiant this evening, my dear. Do keep her near you, Robin. She might catch a few eyes," he joked. Robin rolled his eyes and patted his father's back.

"Thank you for the kind compliment. I'm sure Robin will have no trouble this evening," I replied with a smile.

"Well, I'd say most of the guests have arrived, so let's open this ball shall we?" he said. He gathered everyone in a circle around the room, with Loveday and Uncle Benjamin standing to his right, and Robin and I placed to his left. As the ball was officially opened, Loveday and Uncle Benjamin began the first dance, followed by Robin and I joining in, as well. The night was going along splendidly. Every guest seemed merry as they all danced, ate, and drank together.

"It warms my heart to see everyone getting along," I said to Robin as we sipped our drinks. We walked to the right side of the ballroom where we could observe the musicians and dancers.

"I agree. The night seems rather perfect to me," he said as he reached for my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

But not everything can stay perfect forever.

The music abruptly stopped as Marmaduke came running into the ballroom in a frenzy. The guests and dancers parted their circle to let Marmaduke enter. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin brought him a glass of water to catch his breath. The only noise in the air were the mumbles and whispers about what was taking place.

"The Ember Clan has crossed onto Moonacre land! They are burning everything in sight and they are coming this way! Everyone must take shelter now and prepare for an attack!" Marmaduke shouted through the room. The noise of crying children and gasping individuals filled the room. Uncle Benjamin and Coeur De Noir looked at each other and immediately began to plan a course of action. Robin and I rushed to the middle of the room to see what could be done.

"Maria, Robin, come here you must listen to me," Uncle Benjamin said as he took us aside. "Maria I need you to do what I say and go with Robin right now. Grab any supplies you can and take two horses. Take shelter at the Moon Princess' hideaway for the night. You will be safe there. Do not under any circumstances come back here unless you hear something from any of us," he said with urgency.

"We cannot just leave you all here! What about you and Loveday? And someone has to help everyone get out!" I protested.

"Maria Merryweather now is not the time to be stubborn! Just do as I say! You must go, now! We will take care of things here!" he said.

"Come on, Maria, we have to go!" I hugged my uncle and Loveday before leaving, suddenly not knowing what the future would hold. Robin took my hand and we raced through the castle as quickly as possible. I could still hear the echos of screams as we ran down the stairwell. I grabbed as many sacks of food and water as I could carry from the kitchen and met Robin at the stables. I hiked up my silver skirts and mounted the horse as quickly as possible. I could see the mass amounts of smoke coming from the direction of the village as we rode away from the castle.

"Robin if we are going towards the village we will encounter the fires!" I shouted from behind him.

"We have no choice! The Moon Princess' hideaway can only be reached from a certain turn right before you get to the village. We will be alright just stay behind me!" he said.

Bits of flames began to show themselves around us, spooking the horses. After riding a little while longer, the simple flames turned into a wildfire, and when our horses could go no more, we were forced to dismount and continue on foot, letting the horses run and seek shelter wherever possible. The small amount of rain falling was not enough to keep the fires at bay. I could feel the heat on my face as the fire became more intense around us. We only found the smallest bit of relief when we finally reached the turn leading to the hideaway. We ran deeper and deeper into the forest, until no fire or smoke could be seen. I looked up at the clear sky and admired the stars, finding that to be the only comfort at this very moment. It seemed like ages before we reached the hideaway, but we were safe, and together, and that's what mattered the most.

"Are you alright, Maria?" Robin asked me as I sat down in my chair next to the empty fireplace. The bottom of my dress was singed from the fire, and the many layers ripped from the abundance of running that I just performed. The once sparkly bodice of the dress now lacked luster and shine, seemingly reflecting my mood at the moment. My hair had fallen out of its pins and ties. I must have looked a sore sight. My appearance was the least of my worries. I had so many questions swirling through my mind, and I was becoming overwhelmed with my thoughts.

What happened to Loveday and my uncle? Did Tessa escape? Did the villagers and servants make it out, as well? Was the village or the manor or the castle in complete ruins? How would we all find each other again? Why was The Ember Clan forcing us out of our land?

The voices in my head became too much to bear. I did not know what else to do but cry. I slid down into the floor where Robin joined me and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're safe, Maria. I'm here and you're safe. I told you I would protect you," he whispered into my ear. I gripped tightly onto his shirt as my tears began to soften.

"This is not right, Robin. None of this is right," I said over and over as I wiped the tear stains from my eyes. "What if they come for us?"

"We'll think of something. We need our rest, though. We are safe here for now, so we must try to find sleep and regain our strength," Robin said, attempting to reason with me. He stroked my hair to comfort me, and while it calmed my heart rate, my mind was still racing.

"We should have stayed! We should have helped everyone else escape the attack! Now, look what we have become!" I said.

"We had to go, Maria. We had to find safety. Just what do you think we have suddenly become?"

"Runaways."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all of my lovely readers! So, the last chapter left you all with plenty of questions, curiosities, and theories about what might happen next. Are you ready to find out more? Enjoy chapter 7! I shall see you all at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

There was no possibility of any peaceful rest that evening. I crawled into the rickety bed next to Robin, but only stayed for a matter of moments before I got up and sat on the floor beside the burning fireplace. I had a sudden and desperate desire to bathe and wash off the events of that evening. My knotted hair and ruined dress continued to be a reminder of what we had just experienced. While Robin and I had plenty of food and drink to last us for some time, I was more focused on what became of my family and the villagers. We were in no way to return without some kind of word being sent to us, but I could not sit here for days in misery and curiosity.

"Maria, you must try to sleep." He said 'Maria.' It is rare that he called me by my given name. I was fond of his use of 'princess' as a nickname, a subtle, consistent reminder that everything in the world was just as it should be. But, this time, there was a hoarse tone for his words.

"I'm afraid any attempt at some type of rest would be futile. My mind is too awake to find any sleep," I replied to him without turning around. I could hear Robin's gentle shuffling with the covers behind me. He made his way over to me and plopped down on the floor, careful to not sit on my ruffled skirts. He placed one arm around me and pulled my head into his chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat, princess. We are alive. We are safe. You are not alone. Everything is going to be alright." There's that nickname again. That was my last thought of the night as I drifted off into a sea of darkness, comforted by the waves of Robin's beating heart.

* * *

Robin must have placed me in the bed at some point in the night. I was thankful for the bit of rest that I was able to obtain. Perhaps it would be enough to get me through the long day that was ahead of us. It must have been close to noon by now, as I could already tell that the sun was rising higher in the sky. The distant echo of wood being chopped filled the confined space of the hideaway. Robin must have risen early to find us more wood for the fireplace. I slid out of the bed and was somewhat able to smooth the mangled dress that I was still wearing. I climbed out of our haven and found Robin, doing exactly what I had thought. The pile of wood next to him was already several layers high.

"You must have gotten up fairly early to have already chopped such a great amount of wood," I said as I approached him. At first he seemed startled, but soon calmed when he realized that it was only me.

"I was lost in thought. I didn't hear you coming," he said as he wiped a few beads of sweat off of his forehead.

"Am I disturbing you?" I asked. He smiled and put down his homemade ax.

"Of course not. I just wanted to make sure we had plenty of wood in case it were to rain. We cannot easily burn wet wood now can we," he said. I shook my head and sat down on a fallen tree a few feet away from Robin. His damp, brown locks reflected the sun's rays as he continued to sweat.

"I'll get you some water, Robin. You need to stay hydrated if you're going to continue," I said. I handed him one of the canteens we had managed to snag and let him drink until he felt more regenerated. He thanked me, and then continued chopping a few more logs. "I was thinking of walking just a bit into the woods to see if I can find any damage from the fire. The sky is clear, so I would think that the flames are extinguished by now."

"If I say no you are only going to disobey me and go anyway. I will say this, though. Do not go anywhere out of range from me. If something were to go wrong I need to be able to hear you if you shout for help. There could still be members of the embers lurking through these parts. Promise me, Maria," he insisted.

"I will do as you ask," I replied. I ran back inside our hideaway and glanced down at my dress. After digging through some of the Moon Princess' belongings, I found a few dresses in moderate condition that I could use. As much as I adored Loveday's work, it was simply not practical for my trek through the forest. After changing into a simple blue ensemble, I pulled on a pair of boots and headed out the door.

I did not wander far, holding true to the promise I had made Robin. As much as I wanted to assure him of my safety, this was no time to argue or be stubborn towards him. As I made my way in the direction of the village and De Noir castle, the only remnants I could find of the fire were scorched trees and burned plants and shrubs. Of course, I had yet to come across any buildings, and in no way would I be able to get that close to them. I was getting to be out of reach from Robin, and, reluctantly, I had to turn back. I felt as though I had made little progress for answers, both to our fate as well as my curious mind.

"There's not much to be seen," I reported to Robin upon my return. While he had shrugged away his coat, he was still wearing his fine clothes from the night before, now smudged in mud and dirt from last night's escapade. "All I could find were some burned plants and scorched trees. I didn't dare go anywhere near the territory that belongs to the De Noir Castle, the manor, or the village."

"Thank you for doing as I asked," he replied. We sat on the fallen tree outside of the hideaway for some time, contemplating our next strategies.

"So are we to remain here and simply wait? What if our family is in trouble? They could need our help," I said.

"Maria you heard your uncle's words as clearly as I did. We are in no way to return until we hear some sort of news from our families. As much as I want to go back and assess the situation, we cannot risk anything happening to one of us. For all we know we may be the only ones still aliv-"

"Robin De Noir don't you dare say such things! I'm sure everyone escaped. They had to have escaped. We just need to be patient, I suppose," I said. I did not like the idea of remaining idle for days on end, constantly waiting and wondering what the right thing to do might be. I may have refused to admit it out loud, but Robin had seen reality far better than I could manage. What if we were the only ones to survive, simply because we ran away? Or perhaps our families were captured by the Ember Clan? Could I really sit here and wait for news? What if news never came to us?

"We will have to eat the food we have brought sparingly. I do not want to go out and set traps and hunt until absolutely necessary. It is better not to attract any attention to this area," Robin said as I tore him off a few bits of bread to eat.

"I will make sure we only eat what is necessary to keep our strength up. Perhaps I can look around for some berries tomorrow," I replied. In all my life I was never forced to live on such small means. I always had plenty of food and clothing and comfort, but if I was going to adjust to our new type of living arrangements, I was happy to have Robin by my side. We would get through this together.

* * *

 **Not much going on in this chapter, unfortunately, but I thought I would slowly bring you off of your high from the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and don't forget to go follow me on instagram at stories_elking7541 for more extras!**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Mallorywinter21: Thank you so very much for the kind compliments as well as following and favoriting as well! I really appreciate it! :)**

 **Ponygirl7: Thank you very much! I don't always think the details in my head come out as I want them to, but I am glad to know that you are enjoying them as they are! :)**

 **DaughterofLoki: Thank you so much for your continued support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all my lovely readers! I dearly apologize for my late update! It has been quite a busy few weeks in my house with school getting ready to start soon. I shall keep you waiting no longer! Here is chapter 8 of Runaways! Hope you all enjoy and I shall see you at the bottom of the page! :)**

* * *

The days withered away, one by one, and after a week and a half, there had yet to be a word on what had happened that tragic evening. Robin and I managed to hunt small game and gather enough berries to satisfy our appetites, but it was not enough to keep us sustained for a long period of time. Not only was our stock of food slowly diminishing, but we needed new clothing, as well. I pieced together some fabric that the Moon Princess had stored away to make one new shirt for Robin and a simple frock for myself, but even so, it was not enough.

"The birds and some other small animals are beginning to sense that this area is not safe. They are migrating else where. Soon we will no longer be able to hunt," Robin said as he placed a small bird and some fish on the table by the fireplace. "I still do not think it is safe to venture further into the forest. The time since our disappearance is still short. I do not want to risk our safety any more than we already have." Robin's demeanor these days was rather frustrating. He would be kind and caring towards me, understanding that I was scared and worried for our situation, but then the next minute he would feel defeated and hopeless.

"Robin, we cannot stay here forever. It might be time for us to seek solace elsewhere," I advised. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him, trying to give him some peace and calmness.

"It's dangerous," he said as he placed both of his hands on the table and shifted his weight.

"It is just as dangerous to stay where we are. We are dangerously low on our food supply, our clothes are in useless tatters, and we have no proper place to sleep or bathe. We are in just as much danger of infection or starvation if we stay in this place," I reasoned. He shook his head, turning to face me and placing both hands on my arms. He rubbed them back and forth and took a deep sigh.

"We move at dawn. It's the least likely of times that anyone would be out looking for us. Make sure we bring enough berries and whatever dried meat we have left. It might be a long journey. Oh, and make sure we take any money we have stored away in case we have to pay for any clothing or goods," he said.

"I snatched a large sum before we departed the castle. It will keep us fed for many months and will easily cover the cost of new clothes and a place to stay if need be," I replied.

"Good. We shall try to sleep early tonight." I nodded in response and began to prepare our dinner for the evening.

* * *

Robin tossed and turned all night as he attempted to find sleep. I could almost hear his thoughts as he moaned and groaned with each turn. Where would we go? How long will it take us to find shelter? Would we encounter any danger, and if so, could we defend ourselves? Where were our families?

"Robin I can hear the gears turning inside of your brain. Please try not to worry. We have each other," I said as I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. He said nothing, but in the shadows I could see a slight smile crawl upon his lips. I didn't let go of his hands, and he fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

We rose as soon as we could see the morning light peak through the branches of our little hideaway. I wanted to leave the Moon Princess' belongings as I had found them, so I changed back into Loveday's silver dress for the trip. Even though it was not a practical choice, I could not stand to leave it behind in case Robin and I could not return to Moonacre. I treated this goodbye as if it were final. I wanted to remember the smell, the feel of the morning breeze in my hair, and the unique exterior of the Moon Princess' hideaway. I wanted those memories forever ingrained in my mind. Just in case.

"Are you ready to go, princess?" Robin said as he threw one of our sacks of food over his back. I nodded, picked up my skirts, and began to trudge through the forest beside him. We made a large circle around Moonacre so that we would be less likely to run into any enemies or search parties. We agreed that it was best to stay clear of the area as much as possible. We traveled for most of the day, stopping every so often to eat a bite of food and drink some water. By the time it was nightfall, we began searching for a place to stay. We were lucky enough to find a quaint sized inn at the edge of a village.

"How far would you say we traveled today?" I asked Robin as we walked into our room for the night.

"I'm not quite sure of the distance, but I'd say we are far enough away from Moonacre that we will be safe. We must keep going until we find a better, more populated area," he replied. Robin's eyes were cold and tired, his head most likely still filled with uncertainty and frustration.

"Robin you must try to relax. We have shelter and food for the time being, and most importantly we are safe," I said to him as he set a few bags down in the corner of the room. But it was not that simple. Those words would not be enough to release even an ounce of his tension. We did not speak to each other regarding our families, somehow only silently acknowledging our fear for their lives. This piece of uncertainty placed an agonizing weight on both of our shoulders, and there was nothing to console us. We sat on our respective sides of the bed for a few moments, to try and relax or ponder our next moves, I could not say. It was a bit of both I suppose. We were each weary, but refusing to let our minds rest in any capacity.

"The innkeeper's wife was going to leave us some clothing to spend the night in. I will go fetch them." Robin simply nodded his head, and I quietly left the room. I must have been a sight to those who would pass by me. My dress was of just fine enough quality to see that I was of some noble blood, but yet destroyed just enough to realize that I had been through some sort of trauma. Nevertheless, the other guests off the inn were kind and welcoming towards our arrival. The smiles and various greetings we received gave me a slight sense of security, a feeling that I had not experienced in quite some time.

"I was just about to bring these few items up to your room, dear," the keeper's wife said as we met at the bottom of the wooden staircase.

"I apologize for the delay. We took a bit of time to catch our breath before doing much else," I explained to her. I took the garments from her hand and rubbed the fabric between my thumbs. She watched me with fascination as I observed my dirtied hands next to the crisp, white fabric.

"You're welcome to keep them both if you so wish. They are of no use to my husband and I," she said quietly. I looked up at her and smiled, thanking her immediately for her generosity. "You are also welcome to use our wash room if you need to clean yourselves up. It seems to me that you have not had a proper place to bathe and be refreshed."

"You are much too kind, mam. I cannot thank you enough," I said to her. I was holding back tears. I was not known for being the most emotional female in our household, in fact, I was usually rather fiery, at least that is what Robin would always tell me. But in this moment I was entirely overwhelmed.

Robin and I were able to bathe and eat a freshly cooked meal that evening. I wish I could say that we were able to forget our troubles for a bit of time and enjoy ourselves, but that was not the case. While we indeed felt revived and satisfied, we still had a long journey ahead of us. Where we would end up, only God knows.

* * *

 **Remember to follow my instagram at stories_elking7541 for updates, sneak peeks, contests, and more! Also, don't forget to follow/favorite if you are enjoying this story as much as I am. Who's ready for some shoutouts?**

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Rahoggy: I cannot tell you how much your review made my day! Thank you so much for your kind words and compliments and for following and favoriting the story, as well! I am so excited to know that you are enjoying yourself :)**

 **CourtneyDanielle: Thank you so much for following this story! I really appreciate your support! :)**

 **Well, that looks like all for tonight everyone! Until next time my dears :)**


End file.
